Two Can Keep A Secret If One Of Them Is Dead
by Glee-PLL1227
Summary: Set after when Paige admitted to Emily that she was bullied by Alison in 3x11. What will happen when Paige has a dream about her first encounter with Ali? This is my first fan fiction, so give me a chance to improve! I don't know what I'm doing hahaha. Reviews and follows are appreciated! Thanks :) xo


We sit there. Still. Emily's warm arms wrapped around my body, protecting me from the freezing air. Tears were still running down my face because I had just told Emily about Alison. How she bullied me. Teased me. Tortured me. Almost killed me. My head was spinning like crazy.

Shortly after, I could feel my eyes struggling to stay open. And soon enough, I was placed in a world of peaceful dreams – or so I thought.

* * *

This wasn't so much of a dream. It was a flashback. And now, I am re-living the first time I properly met Miss Alison DiLaurentis.

Soccer was one of the only sports – apart from swimming, of course - where I felt happy, content, like I could be myself. I was good at it too, which was a bonus.

The ball was rolling right towards me at a high speed. I started running. I kicked the black and white ball. Again. When suddenly Ali was on the ground in front of me. I stopped immediately as I watched the ball roll away, right into the other team's goal.

"Alison! What are you doing!? I could have gotten a goal!" I screamed in anger. Losing was one thing I couldn't stand. And by the bitchy smirk on Alison's face, I could tell she was going to be something else I despised of. She slowly stood up and gave me an extremely fake sympathetic look.

"Oh! I _tripped_ right in front of you! I'm so sorry.. ugh..what's your name again?" Alison said in a tone that made me want to rip her head right off.

"P-" I was about to say Paige in a somewhat "I'm going to murder you tonight" tone, before she rudely cut me off.

"P-Pigskin? Oh honey, is that because of those odd bumps on your thighs?" Alison started downwards at me.

I scoffed in disgust at how rude this girl was. "It's eczema." I snapped back. But that was so lame. Why didn't I say something smart, and witty!? Stupid. Alison rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

I stomped on the ground with frustration as I watched the perfect blonde walk to her four friends on the sidelines who had watched the whole thing. They all stared at me, like I was some animal. There was a taller brunette, who wore glasses, so clearly she was the smart one. Then there was a blonde one, who was a little chubby, but still more than decent looking of course. Then there was the shortest girl, who had dark brown hair and a very petite figure. And then, there was Emily. I knew her because she was on my swim team. But I didn't know her well, just her name. There was something about her. Something so..._beautiful_. She had long black curls and very dark brown eyes, which I loved. She was reasonably tall with dark skin. I watched her expression change multiple times from a puppy pout, to a dazzling smile, while Alison told all the girls something. Probably about me. But if that bitch is going to play dirty, then so will I.

I couldn't stop staring at Emily. She was so, radiant. I could feel my heart begin to flutter when she looked in my direction. Only, she had a worried look on her face. And so did the three other girls. Then something occurred to me, where was Ali?

Suddenly I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see who else, but Alison.

_What do you want is what_ is was about to say, but Alison interrupted me.

"Listen here Pigskin, I saw the way you were checking out Emily. I know your little secret." I swear I felt my heart stop beating for a few seconds before Alison continued. "But hey, I would never tell anyone...however..." She stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear. "...only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Good luck."

* * *

Suddenly I was in Emily's room. Thank god. It was over. But I could still feel the tickle of Alison's breath on my neck, and I could still hear her words fluttering around the room.

**Only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.**

And lucky for me, Alison is the dead one.

I turned to see Emily sleeping away in the same bed next to me. I must have fallen asleep in her arms and she carried me up here. I lifted my hand to feel my forehead. I was hot, and sweaty. I certainly did not want to go back to sleep, and re-live the horror that was Alison DiLaurentis.


End file.
